In liquid crystal and other displays, the brightness or “gray level” of each pixel of the display can be controlled by variation in a signal applied to that pixel. In the case of liquid crystal displays, a liquid crystal material is typically disposed between two electrodes and is reoriented by application of a voltage across the electrodes. Variation in the voltage applied between the electrodes (e.g., between a threshold voltage and a saturation voltage) can result in different levels of transmission of light through the liquid crystal cell. This phenomenon is sometimes referred to as “gray level” or “gray scale”. Manipulation of the gray level can increase the contrast, vibrancy, and accuracy of displayed images.